Look before you Lie
by AussieGallagherGirl
Summary: GG5: Cammie is on the run from the COC but can her friends find her in time? before someone else tries to catch Cammie? I suck at summaries...please give it a go! "What ever happened to safety?" "It stayed on the roof." CONTINUED! Real Chapter 11 up.
1. A New Year

**Hey I'm back! I got so sick of not having a story to update so this on is coming on early. It's another GG5 fanfic but I try to make my stories as original as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls. The AMAZING Ally Carter does**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: ****A New Year **

**Bex POV**

As I walked through the oak front doors of the Gallagher Academy I knew my last year was going to be different. Cammie, my roommate and best friends ran away at the end of junior year. She was 'followed' by her boyfriend Zachary Goode, A Blackthorne boy who I never fully trusted, until she knocked him out and left him on our doorstep.

As I pulled my suitcase up the stairs and wheeled it through the door to my suite I shared with Liz, Macey and now no Cammie. I could see that Macey had arrived, considering our wardrobe was filled with her designer clothes. Macey was in the bathroom filling up the shelves with cosmetics, many if which were only legal in Europe. As I dropped my suitcase on my bed Macey came out of the bathroom. She hadn't changed at all. Her diamond nose stud and flawless complexion made her the Macey who was misunderstood by her parents but understood by her hundreds of sisters.

"Hey Macey. How were your holidays?" I asked.

"Fine Bex. As well a fine means spending 3 weeks with Preston, his Spiderman watch and my father." Replied Macey. Macey's father was the senator and Preston was one of her dad's colleague's sons (who had a terrible sense of fashion and always look like he was playing dress up). She sat on her bed with a copy of _Vouge _magazine.

"Have you heard anything?"

"Nothing." I replied, "She's off the radar. Being a Chameleon." Macey nodded. A thump followed by a

"Whoopsie Daisies." Told us that Liz had just fallen through the door.

"Hi Liz." I said, picking up Liz's laptop that had gone skidding across the floor.

"Bex, Macey!" Liz squealed. "It's good to see you. Where's Cammie?" Liz paused for a second before looking at her feet and saying, "I forgot for just one second and…"

""Liz it's ok, we all miss her. Everyone's worried about her." I said. I glanced over at Cammie's empty bed in the corner of the room. The mattress was propped up against the wall and there were no clean sheets or a quilt. We stood in silence as Liz and I unpacked and Macey filed her nails. Unpacking can take a long time, especially when doing so in silence.

Tina Walters stuck her head through the door, "Hey everyone. Have a nice holiday? Where's Cammie?" she said through snapping her gum like a columnist/ spies daughter would.

"It was very pleasant thank you Tina. I don't know where Cammie is but hopefully she'll join us soon." I said in a manner that Madame Dabney would be proud of. Tina, seeing that the conversation was over slipped out the door in search of Anna Fetterman, the only other klutz (next to Liz) at Gallagher Academy. I had nearly finished unpacking when a faint knock came on the door.

"Hello. Is this suite 7C?" Asked a sweet voice. I turned around to see a girl the same age as us with curly blonde hair wearing a new Gallagher Academy uniform. It was Deedee.

"Hi Rebecca! You remember me right? It's Deedee." Said Deedee. It's kind of hard to forget someone like her, especially when you're a spy. "Oh my gosh I can't believe we are going to be roommates."

"Roomates?" I spluttered, "Since when did you go to school here?"

"This is my first day. I got a call from Ms Morgan saying that there was a place available. Apparently someone left the school. Weird to leave before senior year I think. Where's Cammie?"

"Cammie is the drop out, you are taking her place. That's your bed there." I said through gritted teeth. I jerked my thumb at the empty bed. Deedee put the mattress back on the back on the bed and began to unpack. All of her clothes were either pink or so unfashionable that Macey would have but them through a shredder and burned the pieces.

"So Deedee what do you know about Gallagher?" Asked Macey.

"Well, I know you guys have some real-tough curriculum, a lot and I mean a LOT of students take martial arts. You don't have a cheerleading squad and…."

"Ok skip the la la high school stuff and get to the secret." I snapped.

"I know that this is a school for spies."

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o**

Tension was in the air at the welcome back dinner. Even though the sign said that we would be speaking English, about 20 different languages were being spoken. I caught several sentences in German that someone had gone skiing talk about boys in Italian and rumours about Cammie in Korean.

"I heard that she was kidnapped by the CIA for interrogation about Josh again." I heard Anna whisper in Korean.

"I heard a certain Blackthorne boy broke up with her and she is now hunting him down with a broken heart." Replied Tina in Indonesian. I stopped listening to their conversation as Ms Morgan made her way to the podium to begin her speech.

"Women of Gallagher Academy, who comes here?" Every girl who was seated at the table stood up and said in unison.

"We are the sisters of Gillian."

"Why do you come?"

"To learn her skills. Honour her sword. And keep her secrets."

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives."

As Ms Morgan smiled and motioned for us to sit down I knew that this was going to be the hardest year at Gallagher Academy.

* * *

**What do you think? Is it good so far? bad? Do you like my Deedee twist? Review for next chapter!**


	2. Sublevel of Disguise

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I hope my Mr Solomon sounds ok and this is an assignment I'd love to do!**

**Sorry I haven't updated but I will try to update more often 1-3 time a week hopefully. Homework has been bad and it's only getting worse plus I have band practise and that always leaves me with LOTS of homework. I'm blabbering on now so I'll stop and let you read! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Sublevel of Disguise**

**Macey POV**

It's been 108 days since Cammie left Gallagher. I've been trying to stay in top of everything to show that I belong in all if the senior classes, especially Cove Ops. Bex and I stood in front of the painting that his the elevator to the sublevels. The painting's eyes flashing green and the painting slide back, revealing the high technology elevator. After 3 DNA tests and 17 seconds later, we stepped into sublevel 2. As we entered the room our classmates were also arriving in elevators similar to ours. Abby and Mr Solomon stood at the front of the classroom watching us all come in. As everyone took their seats Mr Solomon stood up and explained our lesson.

"Ladies, disguises are necessary in our line of work. Commonly disguises occupy covers of people who aren't real - we call them puppets. But today however is different, you will become each other. You will each pick out a name of the hat and become that person. And ladies," Mr S said with a mischievous grin, "your missing classmate is playing as well."

You would usually hear the excited whispers of teenage spies at the mention of a Cove ops drill but the classroom was silent as we all drew a piece of paper. One by one we picked out our covers from the hat Mr Solomon was holding and a disguise from Abby. We were given 10 minutes to get ready. As everyone re-entered the room we all looked like … each other. I looked exactly like Bex and Bex looked like Anna Fetterman. "It's not enough to look like someone who isn't a puppet. You have to become them. Know what they are doing on Saturday night, know what they like to eat for breakfast and every single detail of their past. Body language helps at lot with this. Anna stop slouching, you're Tina now. Bex slouch more you are Anna." Anna/ Tina blushed madly and started chewing gum.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

26 minutes 46 seconds, 11 rights and 3 lefts later I stood next to 'Liz' a.k.a Tina in the square in the centre of Roseville. A man in a red t-shirt, jeans and a baseball cap, was tailing us. _Gosh the fashion sense of some people. _As we rounded the corner I ran into…myself? "Hey Macey. Want to go get ice cream?" I asked in by best British 'Bex' voice. _Like I would ever eat ice cream. 800 calories a day honey. _

"No thanks Bex. I need to talk to Mr Solomon." Said 'Macey'. As we continued to try and lose the tail there was something bothering me in the back of my mind. No one was disguised as me.

**Flashback:**

"Ladies, your missing classmate is playing as well."

**Flashback over. **

I stopped walking and paused. "Tina, I think I've just seen Cammie." My comms unit started crackling and I couldn't hear anybody talking. "All on comms, this is real Peacock. I have a confirmed sighting. I repeat I have a confirmed sighting. Chameleon is disguised as Peacock and may attempt at making contact with Mr S." I shouted into my comms. My comms was still static as I turned around and seen Mr Solomon walking towards us.

"Ladies please return to the van. We are going home."

"Sir?" I asked, still using my Bex voice, I was sticking with my cover to the end. "Have we been compromised?"

"Yes Miss McHenry. This assignment is over." Replied Mr Solomon as our comms unit started working again.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

"Ladies who had eyeball? Who saw the subject?" Asked Mr Solomon. Tina and I sheepishly raised our hands at Mr Solomon's questions. "Explain what you saw Miss McHenry."

"Approximately 1 hour 23 minutes and 44 seconds into the assignment Tina and I realised we were being tailed. In an attempt to lose the tail Tina and I went round a corner and quite literally 'ran into' the subject. The subject appeared disguised as myself and was believed to have intentions of making contact with you Sir." Mr Solomon looked deep in thought.

"Make no mistake ladies. The information that Cameron Morgan knows is enough to put her life and anyone around her in danger. The people chasing her will no doubt do anything to get her. Even kill her classmate and anyone who gets un their way. If there is one thing I know about the Circle of Cavan it's is that they are everywhere, behind you, beside you, in front of you. There are no Chameleons."

_She can't hide. She can't blend in. She has to run. _

Silence once again fell over the senior class as we deposited our disguises back in sublevel 2 before going and getting a shower. When you are all covered in makeup and 24 hour hair dye a shower is heaven. As Bex and I came through the door of our suite Liz was sitting on her bed talking to Jonas on messenger. They had created spy chat over the holidays that's anti-civilian. When we came in she folded her laptop shut.

"I know what happened." She shuttered, "There is a camera hidden in that headband Macey. Before you say anything just answer this one question. When do you want to leave? Jonas said that Zach and Grant want to help find Cammie to." My chin was almost literally hitting the floor. Both Bex and I were so shocked that Liz had been planning stuff behind our backs, this is new for her.

"Tell Jonas we'll meet him in 3 days time in the park in Roseville."

"Roseville, three days, sounds awesome. Can I come?" asked Deedee. I was aware that Deedee had entered the room so I turned around and smiled/ glared at her (a stare that could kill if Dr Fibbs had his laser contacts ready).

"Sure Deedee. You might even see Josh."

"Ooo I hope so." Squealed Deedee, "Could you help me with my hair and makeup?"

"Sure Deedee, I even have the perfect outfit for you." Deedee beamed. She volunteered herself for one of my style sessions, bad idea. I turned around a winked at Bex with a look that said I know what I'm doing.

**

* * *

Next chapter is Liz's POV. Cammie's POV is chapter 4**

**Review for next chapters, at least 7 more and then u get chapter 3!**

**OH! and for all you peoples who have read 'Because I'm the Spy, that's Why' I can reveal that there will be a sequel! **

**I'm keeping the title a secret for the moment and if u haven't read '********Because I'm the Spy, that's Why' GO READ IT! **


	3. Running in Roseville

**Hey! Just saying you reviewers are awesome so keep up the good work! I like the small humour in this chapter so yea...**

**I can't remember when I disclaimed...so I'll do it now!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Ally Carter and therefore I don't own the Gallagher Girls, Blackthorne boys etc.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Running in Roseville **

**Liz POV**

Jonas, Zach and Grant had agreed to meet us in Roseville. For the past two days Jonas and I had been debating what we would need. "Is there enough room in the van for everything and everyone?" asked Jonas for the 17th time. (We had worked on our own untraceable video chat over the holidays)

"Yes Jonas. All of the equipment is packed. All we have to do is drive out the front gates." Bex and Macey were (loudly) debating whether Macey's six-inch high heels were a necessity.

"Macey you cant take them. We're going on a mission, not a holiday in New York!"

"But they are so kick butt and fashionable." Macey stretched out the 'o' in so.

"Yea kicking is about the only thing you can do in them. You can't even run in them!" Macey sighed and threw the shoes back in the wardrobe

"Fine" she grumbled, "but I'm taking my ankle boots."

We were almost ready to go apart from the fact that we still had to lose Deedee. "What are we going to do? If she see the boys she might suspect something and…"

"Liz calm down. You are overreacting. We're spies, we'll figure something out." Said Bex. She grabbed me by my shoulders and stopped me babbling as I hugged my favourite laptop. As soon as Deedee came out of the bathroom we were ready to go.

I was quite on edge as we walked towards the garage where my van was kept. I tripped down the stair but luckily Bex and Macey caught me before I fell into a pot plant. "Oopsie Dasies." I squeaked, blushing.

"Com'n clutz let's get going." Joked Bex.

As I drove towards the gate bubblegum guard was on duty. "Hello Liz, what have you got her up to today?"

"Hi! Got her up to 400 miles per gallon but the solar panels need recharged and I'm trying out full rubber tyres." Bubblegum guard nodded and waved me through the gates. He didn't know that Bex, Macey and Deedee were hiding under a blanket in the back of the van.  
I was tense the whole drive to Roseville and I may have gone over the speed limit, only a bit though. As I pulled into the car park Deedee jumped out of the van and went straight to the pharmacy. "Wow she really wants to see Josh. Well she's done our job for us." Puffed Bex, "Let's go find the boys."

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

It didn't take long to find the Blackthorne boys, they were kicking around a football in the park. The smell of freshly mowed grass came over me as I waled through the gate. "Zach, Grant it's the girls." Said Jonas. They put the football down and came over to us. I gave Jonas a hug before I noticed everyone staring at us. I quickly pulled away, blushing. Bex and Grant had started kissing and were almost in a full make out session when Macey 'coughed', "Ahem. Zachary."

"Macey."

"What's the plan?"

"There isn't one. Either she'll come here or we'll track her down. She left me another noter that said where she will be in a week."

"So if she doesn't show we'll track her in my van?" I asked Zach.

"Even if she does show, we will follow her. She won't slip away again." Replied Zach.

"So what do you say to a game of football ladies?" asked Grant, twirling the ball on his finger. "Girls against boys?"

"Alright Newman." Smiled Bex. She snatched the ball off his finger. "But don't expect us to go easy."

"Would never dream of it." Smirked Zach.

Bex started with the ball. She was running and passed the ball to me. _WAIT! She passed the ball to me?_ I froze and Jonas came and took the ball out of my hands.

"You are going to have to do better than that Lizzie." I giggled and ran after him. The boys were winning and Grant had the ball. Bex went to tackle him but her scooped her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Grant Newman you put me down right now!" Bex shouted. Grant laughed and said,

"What's wrong Baxter? Can't get down?" Bex tugged at Grant's belt and eventually it came off and his pants fell down.

Macey wolf whistled and yelled,"Yo Newman! Nice boxers." Grant dropped the ball and Bex and hurriedly pulled up his pants. Bex had landed with a thud on the grass and was still holding Grant's belt when she got up and started singing, "Grant wears Spongebob boxers! Grant wears Spongebob boxers!" It was true. Grant was wearing a bright yellow pair of Spongebob boxers. As Jonas and I ran to catch up with Bex and Grant I stood on my own shoelace and tripped.

"Oopsie Daisies." I said as I tried to stand up. I yelled out in pain as I put weight on my ankle.

"Liz are you alright?" Asked Jonas. "Here let me give you a hand." He held out his hand and helped me up. I put my arm around his shoulders and he put his hand around my waist and helped me hop to a park bench. Everyone was rushing over to see what was wrong and if I was ok when I seen a figure I recognised.

"Everyone look, it's Cammie."

* * *

**Cammie's POV next chapter! Review for more chapters!**

**(BTW: the spongebob boxers actually exist!) **


	4. Greetings and Goodbyes

**Hey sorry I haven't updated but it's cause it was my birthday! I'm now technically eligible for fanfiction and facebook! (guess how old I am) **

**Anyway here's Cammie's POV! hehehehehe**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Greetings and Goodbyes**

**Cammie POV**

"Hi everyone, how's it going?" I asked the group as I approached. Out of all the spies-slash-assassins-in-training Liz was the one to spot me. "How's your ankle Liz? It looked like that hurt." Zach and Grant stood on both sides of me and grabbed my arms. I growled, "Let go boys before I do something I won't regret."

"Not a chance Gallagher Girl." Said Zach sternly, "You won't slip away this time."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I quickly ducked and pulled Grant over my shoulder and onto Zach. Grant landed with a thud on top of Zach. **(A/N: you know like they were sparring...nothing else!)**

"Grant get off me!" Zach yelled.

"Sorry mate. She flipped me." Grant pushed himself off Zach and brushed the grass off his shirt.

"Listen to me. I don't have much time before they find me again. Don't follow me, you're in danger just knowing me, don't make it worse." I didn't try to hide the desperation in my voice.

"Where will you go Cammie?" Asked Bex. She didn't give me a hug or tell me off for running away. There was no time for a reunion.

"I'll keep running. They won't stop until they find me."

Bex smiled and said, "We're coming with you Cammie. This isn't something you have to do alone."

"Bex you don't understand. They will kill anyone to get to me."

"But me." Said Zach. He had snuck up from behind me and circled his arms around my waist.

"I know she's your mother Zach but no, you're not coming. Here Liz, put this on your ankle." I passed Liz an icepack and a cotton bandage. Zach looked angry now. He grabbed my wrists firmly and said sternly, "Gallagher Girl I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

"No Zach you are not. I'll come back when I'm safe. And if you haven't noticed I'm not at Gallagher anymore." I quickly jerked my wrists out of his hands and shot him a stern look.

"Come home Cammie. Everyone is worried, especially Ms Morgan." Said Liz. She winced as the cold ice pack touched her swelling ankle.

"My place has been taken. I'm not welcome there anymore."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Bex.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I was beginning to lose my temper now. "I moved out and Deedee moved in."

"How do you know about Deedee?" Asked Macey.

"There is a camera hidden in my bedpost. I'm surprised you haven't found it yet." Bex just stared at me, shocked.

As I looked over at the road I felt my heart beat faster and felt the urge to run.

"Everybody get down!" I shouted as I tackled Bex and Macey to the ground as the first lot of gunshots rang out. I pulled my gun out of my back pocket, stood up and aimed at the tyre of the car where the shots were coming from. Before I fired, a bullet buried itself in my chest and knocked me backwards. I heard Zach yell,"Cammie!" I got back up and fired the gun. The bullet buried its way into the car tyre but the tyre didn't explode.

"Pure rubber, perfect." I whispered to myself. Zach was trying to see where the bullet hit me so I slipped off my backpack and unzipped my red jacket to reveal a bulletproof vest. Zach sighed in relief but narrowed his eyes at the other holes in the vest.

"You've been shot at more than once." He stated. Unfortunately being shot at is an occupational hazard **(A/N: I love that excuse!)**. I quickly zipped my jacket back up to my chin and said,

"I've got to go. They'll be back in more numbers soon so I suggest you get to safety." I gave Liz, Macey and Bex and hug and whispered to them, "I'll try come back soon. Can you give this to my mum?" I gave an envelope to Bex. She looked as if she was about to argue with me but she silently nodded and stood beside Grant. As I walked past Zach he caught me by the waist, dipped me and pressed his lips to mine. As he held me in his arms I felt safe for the first time in months. After 1 minute 37 seconds he broke the kiss and said,

"I'm coming with you Gallagher Girl, whether you like it or not." I put my arms around his neck and slapped a napotine patch on the back of his neck. I slipped out from underneath him as he fell onto the grass.

"Sorry Zach. You're staying here." I walked out of the park, blending in with a group of joggers who were frantically looking around for where the gunshots had come from. It felt good to be a Chameleon again.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

The tracking dot on my watch pinged as I grew closer to my target. The bullet I shot into the tyre of the van was a tracking bullet. The van was parked outside an old warehouse that looked like no one had been in there for years. I climbed onto the roof of the building and slowly walked across the rusty roof. My foot fell through a weak spot in the ceiling and before I knew it I was falling.

**

* * *

Goode? Bad? Review!**

**Next Chapter is Jonas's POV**

**Chapter 7 is Zach's POV**


	5. Chasing the Chameleon

**Hi sorry it's short it's just a bit of a filler. Next chapter is Grant's POV and there is a bit more action so yea REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Chasing the Chameleon**

**Jonas POV**

I was refusing to let Liz drive because of her ankle. She had a rough bandage holding it and a packet of ice to keep down the swelling. We had been driving around in circles for 43 minutes and 37 second when Grant finally said, "That's it she's not here."

"You aren't looking hard enough. She has to be here, there's no way that she could of left Roseville." Snapped Zach. I slowed down at the traffic lights, as they turned red. I looked out the window and saw a girl who looked about 17 with a mini skirt, black boots and a red jacket, the same red jacket that Cammie was wearing earlier.

"It's Cammie! It's Cammie!" I yelled. Zach jumped into the front seat and shouted,

"Where? Jonas where is she?" I pointed at the girl walking away. Zach got out of the van and walked down the street following her. Grant, Bex and Macey all followed Zach out of the van. As five minutes passed they all came back looking confused.

"She's gone. I was tailing her and I lost her." Zach said dazed. It wasn't often that he got beat, especially by a girl, especially by Cammie.

"Well she couldn't have gotten far." Said Bex. "Liz you packed comms units didn't you?" Liz nodded. _Of course she packed comms unit! I bothered her about them for weeks! _"Good. Where are they? We need them."

"Sit down Liz. Where are they? I'll get them."

"Top box, inside my laptop bag." I found the comms along with several pairs of shoes. _I wonder if Macey snuck those in… _I handed everyone a comms unit and put on in my own ear before Bex, Macey, Grant and Zach took off. I helped Liz hop back into the van and made sure that she put an icepack on her swelling ankle. We sat in front of our laptops and started mapping out the area where we though Cammie could be. "Ok Duchess, Peacock take the main road and east from that. Fox, Mystery take the west. Come from the sides so we can trap Chameleon in the middle." Said Liz.

"Copy that." Duchess, Peacock, Fox and Mystery replied at the same time.

"Hacker, can you get a map of all the buildings in the area?" Asked Mystery (a.k.a Zach).

"Map on screen my mark 1…2…3…mark." I replied. A map of the area appeared on my screen and Zach's 'iPod'. Next to me I could hear Liz giving direction to Bex and Macey. I began to hack into shop security cameras so that I could see where everybody was. I had a total of 5 ATM cameras, 3 speeding/ traffic light cameras and 8 shop window cameras.

"I have visual on Mystery and Fox from an ATM camera on Walker Terrace."

"Can you get a visual on Duchess and Peacock? Chameleon?" asked Liz.

"Confirmed on Duchess and Peacock. The service station on Thomas Street has hidden cameras. I can't find Chameleon. She's doing her job well."

"Are you doubting my surveillance skills Hacker? Cause that is one of the most obvious 'hidden' cameras I have ever seen."

"I don't doubt you at all Duchess, or Peacock for that matter but please stay focused." Bex, Macey, Zach and Grant continued looking for Cammie on the streets while Liz and I were watching surveillance camera footage. After watching the camera footage for 14 minutes 27 seconds (_I didn't count, I used a stopwatch_) I noticed that a girl who had been wearing a long dress minutes ago was now wearing a skinny leg jeans, a frilled neck t-shirt and a pair of bright pink high top converses. "I have a confirmed sighting, I repeat I have a confirmed sighting. Chameleon is on South road. Get there now!" Cammie was on the west side of town so Zach and Grant got there first. Bex and Macey closely followed them. As I quickly hacked into another security camera I turned my eyes to my laptop screen in time to see a figure fall through the warehouse roof.

**

* * *

The awesome (though not a awesome as Zach) greek god is up next! Review! **


	6. A Wild Warehouse

**I like this chapter cause of the fighting and I added some little extra bits to make Grant the goofy Greek God he is portrayed as. Enjoy! Zach is next! hehehehe**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Wild Warehouse**

**Grant POV**

_Recap: Jonas POV _

_As I quickly hacked into another security camera I turned my eyes from my laptop screen in time to see a figure fall through the warehouse roof. _

Cammie had fallen through the roof of the old carpet warehouse. "Why would she go up there?" I asked.

"Hacker, Bookworm, search for information on the old carpet warehouse." Said Zach, "Let's go." We began to scale the side of the building, freehand. As we reached the part if the roof where Cammie fell it became apparent that she didn't fall, she went down in cables. Zach pulled up the cable and clipped the end to his belt. "Lower me down Grant."

"No way! This is anything but safe." _Since when did I start worrying about safety? _"We can go…"

"No this way is quicker and every second we waste means that we could lose Cammie." I shrugged, there is no use arguing with Zach and lowered him down on the rope. Once he unclipped himself at the bottom I used my own belt to hold me to the rope and slip down it like a fireman's pole. As my feet touched the ground Zach asked, "So what ever happened to safety?"

"It stayed on the roof."

The entire warehouse was empty apart from some overflowing carboard boxes in the corner of the room, they were filled with old carpets and probably rats. A layer of dirt and dust covered the floor and a pair of footprints was clearly visible leading to the boxes. Bex and Macey silently came through a back door.

"I picked the lock with Macey's screwdriver" Whispered Bex, "She has one hidden in her shoe"

"Damn, I wish we had known that before." I grunted. This was greeted by a chorus of 'shhhhhhs' from Zach, Bex _(my hot British bombshell. I wish I could…NO stay focused Grant stay focused)_ and Macey.

"Nice of you to join us." Smirked Zach.

"Shut up Goode" Macey snapped, "Where's Cammie?"

"Yes were is Miss Morgan?" Asked a sharp voice from behind us. I turned to see Cassandra Goode standing at the other end of the warehouse with a bunch of her goons. "Leave my son and Miss McHenry alive. I have no use for Baxter and Newman."

All of us got into ready positions as the goons attacked. I quickly flipped my attacker before slapping a napotine patch in his forehead. His eyes rolled into the back of his head before he dropped down, unconscious. Zach had already taken out two attackers and was defending himself against another. I seen Bex flip and knock out another attacker as Macey kicked another in the ribs. As another attacker aimed a kick at my stomach I deflected it and elbowed him in the ribs, breaking at least 3 of his bones in the process, before bringing my elbow down on the back of his neck. As I turned around a shout of "Don't move!" echoed through the empty warehouse. A goon had Bex by the throat and a gun pressed to the side of her head. We all stopped fighting and froze. I was grabbed roughly from behind and pushed in front of Mrs. Goode.

"Zachary, I'm disappointed You haven't introduced me properly to your little friends." She sneered. She pinched Zach's cheek and looked at the rest of us. Zach just shot her a look of pure disgust. Cassandra began to put on an act, "That's not Rebecca Baxter is it? You look so much like your mother. Does she ever talk about me? No? Pity, we had such fun in Japan. Macey McHenry, don't worry I'm not hunting you this time darling."

"Get off me." Growled Macey. Cassandra just pointed her nose into the air and turned to look at me.

"Is this the Newman boy? You make a fine fighter, you could be even better if you were one of my fighters." I clenched my jaw as she brushed her finger tips against my chin. "Then again I have plenty of fighters." She raised her gun and pointed it at my forehead.

A shot rang out through the warehouse but Cassandra didn't fire. Cammie was climbing on the framework that held up the roof and she had her gun out. She had shot the man who was holding me in the leg and as a result he loosened his grip for just a second. I twisted out of his grip and ducked just as Cassandra turned around with a menacing look on her face and fired the gun. Her bullet went straight into the goon's forehead, killing him instantly. I kicked out Cassandra's feet from under her and she grunted as she hit the ground. The goons holding Zach, Bex and Macey were distracted so they all seized the chance to attack their attackers. Zach jerked sharply to the right before ducking to the left and kneeing his attacker in the stomach and slapping a napotine patch on his forehead. Bex squeezed out of her attackers hold and threw him over her hip. Macey grabbed her attackers ankle from between her legs and tripped him over before ramming her heel onto the side of his head. Cassandra who was still on her back fired 4 shots at Cammie, they all ripped through the iron sheeted ceiling. We all immediately looked up at Cammie. She was running along a beam in the middle of the roof space but she stopped and yelled. "Don't follow me, I've already told you that. It's not worth your lives."

"Cammie wait!" Yelled Zach. Cammie kept running and she didn't look back. As we got away from Cassandra and searched the surrounding area for Cammie it was clear that she was and still is the Chameleon.

* * *

**Keep reviewing for more updates and more chapters (remember Zach is next!)**

**Ok so I'm totally not happy with Zach's POV at the moments so chapter 7 is going through intense editing and may not be up until sunday (depending if i get me home ec homework done...grrrrrrr...home ec)**


	7. Road Trip

**Hey I'm updating this early cause I'm going on school camp for the next few days. Has anyone ever made ice cream with liquid nitrogen before? It's so yummy! **

**Disclaimer: Seriously if I was Ally Carter I would be writing the real version of GG5. So obviously I'm not Ally Carter and therefore don't own the Gallagher Girls **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Road Trip Part 1**

** Zach POV**

I tried every spy/ assassin trick I've ever known, I trusted every instinct and every thought and I still couldn't find her. I kept running through the streets long after everyone else gave up. It was well after midnight when I finally crawled back into Liz's van. My internal clock told me that it was 12:57 but the clock on the dashboard told me it was only 12:23. I can't keep track of anything because I'm so distracted. Liz and Jonas had fallen asleep holding hands while Bex's head was resting on Zach's chest. Macey was curled up against the window, a soft whistling sound coming from air running past her diamond nose stud. Everyone appeared to be asleep so I sat in the front seat with my feet on the dashboard and stared out the window into the cold night. I kept turning over a small box in my hand, never fully opening it but flicking the lid back and forth. "Do you mind if I join you?" Asked Macey. She had woken up and was wrapping her cardigan around her bare shoulders, she was only wearing a singlet and pyjama pants. I gently nodded my head towards the drivers seat and she lowered herself down into the seat. I noticed that her hair was still the way that it had been hours ago, not one hair was out of place. _Cammie has nice hair, and stunning eyes. She doesn't realise how beautiful she is. _

"She's lucky to have you." Macey interrupted my thoughts, "She's lucky to have anyone who cares this much for her. My parents don't even know who I really am."

"She doesn't realise how beautiful she is." _There I said it. I think Cammie is beyond beautiful. _Macey smiled softly,

"I know. She doesn't realise it, being a Chameleon but she could give me a run for my money if she let me choose her clothes and makeup." She laughed quietly. I laughed as well. "What's in the box?" She asked. I passed her the small jewellery box I had been twirling. A small gasp escaped from her mouth as she opened the box. Inside it was a necklace, with the letters 'xoxo' written across it in small jewels. "It's beautiful Zach. A bit cheesy but romantic." Macey passed me back the box and I stashed it in my jacket pocket. _I only wonder if I'll ever het to give the necklace to her. _I was wearing the same jacket that I gave to Cammie the night that Abby was shot. Macey packed it for me. It still faintly smelled like my soap but the scent of Cammie's perfume rested on the cloth.

"She will come back Zach, you know she will. Goodnight." Macey climbed out of the seat and back towards where she was sleeping. Before she curled up however she stopped and said, "And if you ever tell anyone about me being nice to you, you'll be sorry Goode."

"Of course McHenry. Not a word."

* * *

It's been two weeks since we saw Cammie. No new information on her has come out. Liz and Jonas have tried and are still trying to track her. They have tried hacking into every known and unknown spy network (except for the COC they could track our position) to find information and backtracking to find out where she might go. The necklace is still in my pocket; it reminds me that she is good at what shd does. Unfortunately what she does best is hide in plain sight. Everyone's spirits are beginning to fade, everyone's except for Liz's.

"Don't give up Zach. You are working with two of the best under 18 CIA hackers ever trained." Piped Liz. She put one hand on my shoulder before going back to typing on her laptop. "Thanks Liz. I think that we'll find her too."

"I never said anything about…"

"Drop it Liz. We will find her." Snapped Macey. Macey had been surprisingly nice to me in the past two weeks. Grant was driving, much to Liz's disgust. Liz didn't trust Grant one bit, apparently for a good reason.

"Grant stop speeding!" Screeched Liz. She was clinging on the door handle as if letting go would kill her. "I'm not speeding Liz, stop backseat driving."

"If it wasn't for my ankle I would be driving." Their argument went on for 7 minutes and 14 seconds, with 5 beeped horns, 6 'I'll pull over' threats and several 'slight' speeding incidents before Grant and Liz finally realised that we were all staring at the two of them. Liz started blushing madly, turning her face even redder than it already was from yelling. Grant went back to watching the road. "Whoa watch out Bex and Jonas, your boyfriend and girlfriend are at each others throats." Swooned Macey. Grant slammed on the brakes and Bex lunged at Macey. Liz mad an attempt to do the same but Jonas was managing to hold her back by her waist. I starting laughing as Macey's eyes bulged when she became the victim of the infamous Baxter chokehold. "Ok Bex I take it back. Now get off me!" Choked Macey. Bex grunted, got off Macey and went and sat next to Grant in the front seat. I smirked, unfortunately Macey seen me. "What are you smirking at Goode?" I just laughed and replied,

"I haven't had a good laugh in ages. Cammie used to make me this happy."

"We'll find her Zach. You know we will."

* * *

**Sorry 'bout the bad ending couldn't think of anything else to suit this chapter**

**Ok from here on the POV's are going to be repeated like I could suddenly go from Zach to Liz to Mr Solomon so yea... Next chapter is Macey again!**

**I've just come up with a random idea for a gg fanfic... what do you think of a Josh and Jonas fanfic? (NO J/J!)**


	8. Tracking and Hacking

**Hey I know I said that the next chapter was Macey but I completely lost that chapter...like I don't know where it's gone but anyways it was a bit of a filler. So anyway this chapter is the first split POV it's Liz and Jonas (awww! nerd love). **

**Has anybody else had a wierd week or is it just me?...**

**Can't remember the last time I disclaimed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls. The fabulous Ally Carter does. **

**I will stop blabbering on now so u can read! **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Tracking and Hacking**

** Jonas POV**

Liz and I have been trying like mad to track Cammie but it's (as much as I hate to admit it) impossible. After three hours of midnight tracking Liz had had enough. "That's it. Three hours and counting and we still can't find her!" Liz said through gritted teeth.

"Shhh Liz" I hissed, "You'll wake everyone up. They don't even know what we're doing." I whisper-yelled. Zach, who had been lying on his back with his hands behind his head, turned over onto his side, mumbled something about 'My Gallagher Girl' before jerking awake, covered in sweat. His eyes were wide open and a bead of sweat slid down the side of his face. He drew in a sharp breath, wiped the sweat off his brow and turned to face us. "What are you two doing up?" He asked nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened.

"It's my night on duty." I replied, "And Liz couldn't sleep so we are trying the CIA system again." _Darn it Jonas you weren't supposed to say that! You should've made something up like you were looking for Liz's reception photos_. (Apparently she had really long hair and a cute screwed-up smile). Zach sighed and asked, "How many nights have you done this Jonas?"

"I don't know what you mean." Of course I knew what he meant, I'm just a terrible liar.

Zach stared at me and just said, "Jonas."

"Nineteen nights…including tonight. How'd you know?"

"Spy." He said pointing at himself. I smiled at him, a smile that said that he could break at any second. "Since I had a breakdown no one looks at me the same." Zach sighed. I wiped the sad smile from my face and went back to hacking the CIA database.

* * *

**Liz POV**

Tracking Cammie is getting harder, no new information is coming out about her and there was nothing about her in the top secret files _NOTHING I couldn't believe it. _Hacking into the CIA database is also getting harder; they know that someone is trying to hack into their system. Covering our tracks online is harder as well, even with the program the CIA has been trying to buy off my for the last 4 years _there's an updated version now. _Everyone is worried about Cammie and I feel like I'm letting everyone down, I'm sure Jonas feels the same. Jonas and Zach were talking and my eyelids were drooping so I shut down my laptop, curled up and the backseat and went to sleep.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

I was awoken by Bex and Macey prodding my with a tube of hot pink lip-gloss. "Com'n Lizzie it's time to go out on the town. Make up time!" I groaned and rolled back over but the sat up wriggling. Bex had dropped an ice cube down my shirt. "Bex I'm going to get you!" I then swore several times in French.

"Wow Liz I never knew you had it in you." Laughed Jonas. I felt my face go red before I started wriggling and reaching my hand down the back of my shirt because the ice cube was melting.

I now know what Cammie felt like when Macey pulled her into a make up/hair/torture session. Mine had never been that bad. Just some light eye shadow, clear lip-gloss and a clip in my curly blond bob, but this session was PURE torture. Bex had straightened my hair and was now trying to stripe it with blue hair mascara (_my bad, it was aqua_). Macey was busy with my make-up, I have been sitting in this chair for nearly an hour. When Macey and Bex finally let me look in the mirror I though _I look amazing_. I had black mascara and eyeliner on with a glittering aqua eye shadow (to match my hair) and metallic lip-gloss. My hair was straightened but was flicking outwards at the end, making the hair mascara stand out. "Wow" I gasped, my mouth was open in astonishment. "I look like…"

"A pop star." Interrupted Macey, "And just in time for tonight."

"What's happening tonight?" I put my hand up to my hair but my hand was quickly swatted away by Bex, apparently the hairspray ran out before she could spray the back of my hair.

"We're hitting the clubs! Just think of all the lights, music, dancing…"

"The wasted time." Said Zach sternly. "We can't risk it."

""Zach's right girls. And right now we have bigger problems." Said Jonas. He ha been hacking into the CIA system again and he seemed to have found something new. Cammie's CIA file was on the screen. Most of the information I had already read, and re-read so I quickly skimmed over it, disregarded it and skimmed over the rest of the information. I stopped at Cammie's status and I swear my heart skipped a beat. That status echoes through my mind. Cammie had gone MIA.

* * *

**I'm keeping the POV of the next chapter a secret so review to find out whose POV it is faster! (guessing is allowed) **

**I find that I'm not getting enough reviews to continue this story which is a real shame cause I have the next few chapters ready so I'm going to try the reviews = update thing**

**Less than 5 = Update date unknown**

**7 Reviews = Update on Tuesday**

**10 reviews = Update on Sunday**

**15+ reviews = Update tomorrow! **


	9. One Captured Chameleon

**I didn't quite get enough reviews to update today but since I'm going away on thursday and not coming back for a few days I might** **update before I go (if i get enough reviews otherwise you'll have to wait a week!) and I'm updating now cause it's school holidays and I'm bored. **

**Congrats to _rubyrocks123_ who was the first reviewer for this chapter and the only person to guess the POV correctly! So here's Cammie! **

* * *

**Chapter 9 : One Captured Chameleon**

** Cammie POV**

For weeks I ran away from not just the Circle of Cavan but the CIA as well. I don't know why the CIA is chasing me, but it's definitely not for a social catch up. It's been 32days since I saw Zach as the factory. _Zach._ After I ran Zach chased me for hours, it was a game of cat and mouse. Unfortunately for him I'm a very good mouse, I've gotten better since we first met on a Cove Ops exercise at the Smithsonian Museum.

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

I thought about everyone _Bex, Liz, Macey, Jonas, Grant, Mum, Mr S, Aunt Abby and Zach _as I rested on a bench after being tailed by two men. For the past week I have been tailed a total of 37 time by 14 different agents. One of the men who was tailing me spotted me but not before I had spotted him. I walked away from the pack and into the busy shopping centre. I thought I had lost all of my tails when I seen a woman who looked to be about 40 staring straight at me, she wasn't even blinking. Even from a distance I could see the evil glint in her eye, whoever she was she wasn't my friend. I continued walking through the shopping centre, pausing at shops to look at the reflection of what was behind me in windows, pretending to be shopping with a group of girls who looked to be the same age as me and posing as a couple's daughter. The three-way game of cat and mouse had been going on for 1 hour 13 minutes and 48 seconds when a side finally made a move. Three agents, each coming from a different side followed me, forcing me to walk out of the shopping centre and into the alleyway between two stores. I could see that in the alley there were five figures standing by a black van.

_Right, this is what I've trained for. _

Another seven people emerged from the crowd, looking like they all knew each other to civilians but to me like a group of spies that are looking for one thing … me. In other words they were no other than my mother, Aunt Abby, Mr Solomon, Mr and Mrs Baxter, Bubblegum guard and another member of the Gallagher Academy maintenance staff who I recognised from my freshman cove ops final (he jumped out of the way when Josh drove a forklift through the wall). Behind me I heard a cruel female voice, Cassandra Goode laughed and spat,

"Why hello Miss Morgan. It would be a pleasure to say that it had been a long time since I saw you but I don't have that pleasure. Rachel, last time I saw you was a long time ago. Oh yes it was graduation, class of 1983, wasn't it?" Cassandra smirked **(A/N: Not Zach's smirk!) **and said," Of course a lot can change in many years. Grab and go boys just leave them alive."

As the attackers ran towards me I remembered the rooftop kidnapping attempt in Boston and again in D.C and the two words that haunted me.

Get her.

_Get me. _

4 of the figures ran towards me and the other four towards my mum and the other agents. As the first attacker aimed a punch at my face, I blocked it, struck his shoulder and kicked at his ankle, forcing him to the ground. He fell with a sickening thud as his head hit the concrete pavement and he lay in a pool of his own blood. The other three attackers surrounded me and took their turn to attack me one at a time. I swiftly blocked a punch and returned it with an elbow to the face. The next attacker knocked out with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head. Before the final attacker had a chance to grab me I pushed his chest onto my knee, put one arm around his side and one hand on his upper arm. I was now in a position to throw him. I kicked up one leg up behind me, forcing his hips and feet off the ground; I twisted and threw him, leaving him sprawled at my feet. As I ran out of the alley I was pinned to the wall and a napotine patch was slapped on my arm.

"Sorry Squirt, it's for your own good."

"Not today Aunt Abby." I wrestled myself out of her hold and ripped the patch off my arm. Too late, I was already feeling drowsy. I continued to fight as more napotine patches we placed on my arms and forehead. My vision was blurring but I could see that the CIA side seemed to be winning, even though the COC had guns. I was grabbed from behind and my arms we pinned to my sides.

"Sorry to do this Miss Morgan." Said Mr Solomon. He attempted to pick me up (_I don't weigh THAT! much. I've lost a lot of weight since I've been looking for answers…) _but I swung me leg back and hit him where the sun don't shine. He let go of me and bent over double in pain. "Sorry Mr S but I was taught by the best never to give in." The patches were beginning to take over; I was drifting in and out of consciousness. Two gunshots rang out and I was knocked to the ground. The last thing I remember was my mother screaming, "Cammie!" before I blacked out.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Was the sound I woke up to. I was in a room with 4 plain white walls, and same shade ceiling and a tiled floor. A familiar hum echoed through the room. _No I can't be. Gallagher only has 3. _There was no mistaking that sound and my gut feeling that I was home. I was in Sublevel 4.

* * *

**14 reviews = Update tuesday**

**10 reviews= Update Wednesday **

**anything less than 10 = wait 'till next week for an update **

**Next POV is ... take a guess! clue: it's not a boy! (sorry no Zach or Grant until future chapters) **


	10. Cry Home Ladies

**Hi all! didn't quite get enough reviews (1 more and I would've got 10) but since I'm going camping I'll update now anyway.**

**Sorry it's so short. I have enough written so that I can update until the end of chapter 13 but what I have written needs HEAPS of editing and incase you don't know I'm betaless (don't think I'm stupid but I don't even know how to work/ use beta reader...).**

**Ok so this is just a little challenge - when your bored of all the new fanfics look at all the old ones, check out random pages and read some of the stories on that page. You never know...you might find a story you like :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Crying Home **

**Bex POV**

_No. _

_No, she can't be gone. She was…. IS one of the best, how could she be MIA? _Liz let out a small sob and fell into Jonas's arms, tears were streaming down her face along with the makeup Macey and I had tortured her with. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and told myself it wasn't real. If there's one thing I know about lying it's that you can eventually lie to yourself.

Eventually isn't 11 seconds.

I broke down in tears. _She's gone and I couldn't do anything to stop her. _Grant held me to his chest as I continued to cry in heavy, painful sobs. Macey knocked Jonas's laptop over and climbed out of the van, slamming the door as she went. I controlled myself enough to stop breaking down to my knees and let go of Grant. As I looked into his eyes I could see tears in his eyes ready to spill over, Cammie was like a sister to him. I got out of the van and sat next to Macey who was sitting on the road, her back leaning against the tyre of the van. Macey looked like she was about to throw up.

"She saved me. She found me and I couldn't repay her the favour." Macey buried her face in her hands and curled her knees up to her chest and for the first time ever seen, Macey McHenry cried. I cried with her as we sat in growing darkness. Zach had disappeared again. _If I'm like this I can't imagine what Zach is feeling. _Grant eventually dragged us back into the van around midnight. We were both pale from crying and the makeup that Macey had on was streaked down her face. Hardly anyone slept that night; we were all deep in thought and worry.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

As the sun rose I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Everyone was slowly waking up and stretching. I realised what jumper I had slept in, it was the one Cammie had given me for Christmas two years ago. It was royal blue, my favourite colour, with a jewelled crown on the back. Inside was a message sewn into the lining.

_Duchess, I will always be there, even when you can't see me_

_- Chameleon _

I ran my fingers over the message and waited for the tears to come. They didn't. I had cried so much yesterday that I had no more tears to shed. As I climbed out of the van and into the cold morning air I was surprised to see Zach sitting on the roof watching the sunrise. "Morning Bex." He said plainly, there was no emotion in his voice, no smirk or 'Rebecca' comment, but his eyes were full of sadness. That was the first time he had called me by my nickname (without being forced to do so). "Hi Zach." I climbed in to the roof and sat beside him. I sighed and said, "We can't cry anymore, we're spies, we need to keep moving."

Zach nodded, "So where do we go?"

"The best thing we can do is go home. Go back to Gallagher. But before we go there we need to stop somewhere else. There's a backpackers hotel 5 minutes drive away."

"That's a good plan Bex." I'm sure he registered the shock on my face as he said this. I nodded and got off the roof, leaving Zach in the growing rays of sunlight.

We stayed at the backpackers' hotel for two nights. After several weeks of sleeping, eating and living in a van even a mouldy mattress in the 'Spare Change Stop – 20 cent showers' was a luxury. We all felt better after a shower, washing the tried tears away. In three days I dropped over a kilo, I've barely eaten anything and I feel that my mental barrier is being pushed beyond its limits. Grant scared me when he came up behind me with a piece of buttered toast. "Grant you scared me." I sighed realising it was Grant and not Cammie - _it hasn't even been three days and already I'm not the same. _

"I've called you name six times Bex. You are in a world of your own. Come on, we're gonna get moving." He handed me the slice of toast and slid his arm around my waist and lead me to the van.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

As I walked up the stone steps and through the oak doors the feeling that I was home overwhelmed me. As I dropped my backpack in the grand foyer Mr Solomon walked down the main staircase and demanded in his deep voice, "Baxter, McHenry, Newman, Anderson, Goode, my office _now_." _Let the torture begin._

* * *

**I'm not asking for reviews for the next update but they are always appreciated :)**

**Sorry for my horrible grammar/spelling I just skimmed over this chapter **

**I'll update next week when I get home. Happy Easter everyone! **


	11. Authors Note

**Hi everyone.**

** I'm not writing 'Look before you Lie' anymore, my heart just isn't in this story anymore and I wasn't getting enough reviews when I asked for them. Thanks to everyone who did review though, you guys are pretty awesome! I do have the next 2 chapters written but I just don't have the time to type them up and keep the story going. **

**Sorry, **

**AussieGallagherGirl **


	12. The Office of Joseph Solomon

**I owe everyone who originally read 'Look before you Lie' an apology. When I stopped writing this fanfic I was stressed, confused and upset and I let the stress get to me and I stopped writing. **

**It was never about the reviews. I re-read every single review I got for this fanfic and there is some incredible feeback that people have given me. Please ignore the author's note posted as the last chaptr. **

**I hope you enjoy what is still 'Look before you Lie' **

**This chapter was originally going to be in Mr Solomon's POV but it was a very OOC chapter, so it's now in Macey's POV.**

* * *

Chapter 10: "Baxter, McHenry, Newman, Anderson, Goode, my office _now_." _Let the torture begin._

(I realised I missed Liz in that sentence, so let's just pretend Liz is in there to!)

**Chapter 11: The Office of Joseph Solomon**

**Macey POV**

Ok, I know I haven't been at Gallagher long but I'm pretty sure no student has ever been where we have before. Joseph Solomon's office.

"The pigeon room? Your office is in the pigeon room?"

"Not quite Miss McHenry, more like behind it." Mr Solomon replied. He pressed his palm against one of the old chalkboards lining the walls.

A mechanical voice came out of nowhere and declared, "Operative recognition: Affirmative Joseph Solomon."

What was once the room where the Gallagher Academy's proud carrier pigeon breeding program took place turned into what looked like NASA's mission control. My chin almost literally hit the floor.

Chalkboards flipped around to show touch screens and pictures from satellites and cameras all over the world. I could see everyone gaping at the transforming room, except Mr Solomon of course, and Zach. Zach looked as if he had seen all of this before (which he probably had) so he chose instead to stare down Mr S with a very 'Goode' death glare. Liz and Jonas were examining all of the equipment lining the walls while Bex had dragged Grant over to a bookshelf and together they were going through all the old volumes of S_pying Through the Ages_ and _Languages: the evolution of_.

I made my way to an old wooden desk and chair in the corner of the room. There were pens, papers and pencil shavings spread over the desk, along with the odd M'n'M scattered around and under everything (who knew our super hot Cove Ops teacher has a sweet tooth). My eyes fluttered across an old picture frame. As I picked up the frame I could see that the glass was cracked and the colours in the picture were beginning to fade but I could see that he picture was of Mr Solomon and Matthew Morgan, Cammie's dad. It was the same photo that Cammie found before the Blackthorne Boys first came to the Gallagher Academy. A 16-year-old version of Joseph Solomon was wearing a Blackthorne Institute t-shirt and smiling while Matthew Morgan was wearing a Nebraska sweatshirt with a baseball bat slung over his shoulder. Mr Solomon took the photo out of my hand and threw it; face down, back onto the desk.

"Please refrain yourself from touching any personal items Miss McHenry." Growled Mr Solomon. _No wonder the photo frame is broken_. "And any electronic equipment Miss Sutton." He added.

I turned just in time to see Liz jerk her hand away from what looked like a satellite image of the Whitehouse. Mr S spun the wooden chair that was under his desk around and leant on the back of the chair. For the first time I had ever seen Mr Solomon looked mad.

Except he was beyond mad, beyond angry.

He was _furious_.

"You must think that the faculty here are stupid. That we don't know anything. That we don't know of the danger outside these walls. Well I hate to break it to you but every staff member here knows all to well of the threat that the C.O.C poses. What were you thinking when you left here? What did you hope to achieve?"

"We were going to find Cammie." Zach said sternly. I swear the muscles in Mr Solomon's face relaxed when Zach said 'Cammie'.

"I'm sure you know that Miss Morgan has been pronounced MIA by the Central Intelligent Agency. There are several operatives searching for Miss Morgan but that is all I know." He turned and began to make his way down the cold stone steps but he stopped, as if he remembered something, and said. "Welcome back."

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

We left Mr Solomon's office just as we had left it, like the old pigeon room. Walking down the Gallagher hallways it felt good to be on familiar ground again. Bex opened the door to our suite. Deedee's bed was still covered with her frilly pink bed linen and her photos were still on her bedside table. Liz, Bex and I flopped down on our beds that hadn't been touched since we left.

"We should unpack the van." Began Liz, "I have a bad feeling that a family of mice crawled up the exhaust pipe and left an unpleasant package."

Bex, Liz, Grant and Jonas left the room. Just as I began to follow them I seen Zach pick up a photo and stare at it. It was the photo that Professor Buckingham had taken from her brooch camera on the night that Gallagher played host to the formal ball. The girl in the red strapless dress in that photo had a smile that shined and a glint in her eyes that held no burden of her life. Now that same girl is MIA and carries too many secrets and lies on her shoulders.

Zach said, "She isn't gone Macey. She is still out there. Someone knows where she is." I nodded and replied.

"She is just being a Chameleon."

* * *

**Taa Daa!**

**Sneak peak of Chapter 12: **

_"...Let me make this perfectly clear. Cameron Morgan is gone."... CODE BLACK_


	13. Code Black

**Thanks for all the AMAZING reviews! **

**Just to clear up some confusion Cammie was shot but she was wearing a bulletproof vest, I put that in the first version of chapter 11 but i accidentally missed out the detail in the last chapter. Sorry 'bout that!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

**Code Black: Zach POV**

The school holidays are over and all of the girls are back. Grant, Jonas and I are staying in the west wing again and joining in the majority of classes. One of the worst things about coming from a school that is known as a detention camp to a private school supposedly for stuck snobs is the uniform. Polished black shoes, pants, shirt, tie and blazer is a huge change from a bright orange jumpsuit.

None of the teachers are the same and my mind wanders in class. I was sitting with Grant and Jonas in Culture and Assimilation. I remember teasing Cammie about taking me to culture class then dancing with her. _A matter of life and death indeed_. I smirked but unfortunately Madame Dabney saw me.

"Mr Goode, since you find origami so funny would you care to show us how to fold a napkin crane." I quietly groaned and took the napkin Madame Dabney was holding out to me. With a quick flick of my wrist and small precise finger movements I had a napkin crane in my hand.

"Very good Mr Goode. Now please take your seat and pay attention." (I never thought folding paper napkin would save you in a life or death situation). Just as I sat back down the bell rang. I hadn't even noticed the time.

I followed Macey, Bex and Grant to the painting that concealed the elevator to the sublevels, Liz and Jonas went to Advanced Encryption. Grant and Bex were holding hands. That could be Cammie and I.

As we entered Sublevel 2 Mr Solomon stood in the centre of the room staring at the picture projected onto the board. It was of Cammie and her mum on holiday, they were standing in front of the Kremlin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Mr Solomon began, "your subject of interest is Miss Cameron Ann Morgan. Describe her. Who was she?"

"Is. Chameleon, Pavement Artist, student at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women." Said Bex.

"Roomate, Best Friend." Answered Macey.

"Wrong." Declared Solomon. "Disappeared. Missing in Action. Gone."

"NO!" I yelled. I stood out from the group and faced Mr Solomon. "Target. Hiding. Alive."

"Mr Goode. Let me make this perfectly clear. Cameron Morgan is gone." As he spat out the last words a siren blared and the lights flashed. A mechanical voice echoed through Sublevel 2.

"CODE BLACK. CODE BLACK."

I ran and pressed the button for the elevator but it was jammed. The elevator was coming up. _Up? _

"What is below us? Why is it coming up?" I turned and seen Mr Solomon with a look of determination on his face.

"Mr Solomon?" Questioned Bex. "What is going on?"

"They can't break in. But it's not them. She's breaking out." He growled under his breath.

The elevator continued to rise but as I pushed the button and heard the rails click for the door to open they revealed an empty shaft.

"Get back up!" I yelled, as if it would magically make the elevator work again. I managed to squeeze into another elevator with Grant, Tina and Anna. When the doors clicked open I found myself on the other side of the west wing. The elevator that wasn't working is in the east wing. I sprinted to the other elevator, Grant on my heels. To find a note stuck to the wall.

_I'll die fighting no matter who is holding me. _

_-Chameleon_

She's alive.

_She's alive. _

"She's alive!" I yelled. "We need to find her now." By now Bex and Macey had caught up with us and were struggling to catch their breath.

"Where would she go? All the passageways are blocked." Macey panted.

"And the roof isn't an option." Bex added.

"Neither are the garages." Finished Grant.

"So where would she escape? Right through the front door?" I asked. I paused and realised what I just said. "You have got to be kidding me. A school full of spies and she is one of the people everyone is looking for and she waltzes straight out the front door."

The four of us raced out the door, down the stone steps and thundered along the gravel path. When Gallagher has a code black everything goes into lock down. We were lucky enough just to make it out the front door. The front gates were closed and reinforced with steel and lasers powerful enough to cut you in half by just touching it. So we jumped the stone wall. Grant and I have had plenty of practice scaling walls, it is part of the training course at Blackthorne (warm up of course) but the girls kept pace with us, and they were wearing skirts!

"Come on! It's 2 miles to the town!" I yelled. We all ran the two miles to Roseville square. By the time we were there Grant and I had our ties and top buttons undone with our blazer sleeves rolled up while Bex and Macey had their socks at their ankles and jumper sleeves rolled to their elbows.

"Where is she?" I panted.

"Look." Bex said. She was pointing at a group of people climbing out of a black van. They didn't look like they were in Roseville to support the local football team. They were C.O.C.

"Why are they here?" Growled Grant.

"Don't worry about them. We just have to find her before they do."

* * *

**What would you like to see happen in this fanfic? Please pm me or review! I have serious writers block but I do have the next chapter written so here's a sneak peak! **

_...was sitting in the corner of the van with her back up against a seat and both hands over her stomach. She had gone very pale and tears were rolling down her face. ..._

_..."She's been shot."_

**First person to guess who get shot correctly first gets to read the original chapter 11! (it's in Joe Solomon's POV)**


	14. Race Against Gunshots

**Thanks for everyone who guessed who get shot in this chapter and congratulations to fizzy-wizzy-orininga (I've PM'd you about the oriningal chapter 11)who was the only person to guess correctly!**

**These are the top three people who reviewers think got shot.**

**Cammie**: 7

**Macey:** 5

**Abby:** 3

**I'm not going to say who gets shot now...you're just going to have to read and find out!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Race Against Gunshots - Cammie POV**

Last year when Bex, Liz, Macey and I broke in to Sublevel 2 to get my Dad's journal it took weeks of researching and preparing and we almost got caught. Try breaking out of Sublevel 4 by yourself with cameras on you 24/7.

That's hard.

I had sat in that bed for 3 hours 27 minutes and 14 seconds before I finally thought of a way to get out.

The mattress I was sitting on had springs in it. I pulled them out and using the curved part of a metal spring, unscrewed the metal bed frame. I threw one of the bed poles at the walls until I heard a dull thud, indicating that the wall wasn't made of plaster and bricks (or four feet of concrete) but glass. I kept throwing the pole at the window as hard as I could until the glass shattered into thousands of tiny shards. I carefully jumped through the window and straight to the elevator at the other end of the room. In the middle of the room there was only a steel bench, nothing more. Using the springs from the mattress I rigged the elevator (something I have been doing since I was 11) and ascended to the ground level.

Before I reached ground level though the elevator stopped and alarms were pulsing "CODE BLACK CODE BLACK."

_They found out. _

I managed to open a hatch on the roof of the elevator car and I slipped out into the shaft. Luckily I wasn't that far from the doors. I began to climb up the shaft (with no safety equipment. Liz would have had a fit) and pried open the doors just wide enough for me to slip through.

_Since when have I been this skinny? _

The halls of my home were empty but I could hear my classmates moving around and I knew I would only have a matter of seconds before someone saw me. I began thinking of a way to get out. The passageways were blocked and I needed to escape now. The only way out was through the front door. I dashed out the door and followed the path that I had taken to sneak out to Roseville in junior year.

I came into Roseville via the back of the oval. It was after school so not very many people were around but a father and young son throwing a football and the high school cheerleading squad. I ran across the oval and into the main street, the petrol station and supermarket were still open. I needed to get out of Roseville quickly. Public buses were roaming the streets but I didn't have any money to get on one so I had to go on foot. I kept my head low and set off down the street. I had almost reached the end of the street when someone bumped into me. I looked up to see who it was. It was the one person I did not want to run into.

It was Josh.

"Cammie!" He exclaimed. "I'm sorry I was just…" Josh paused, took a breath and asked, "How are you? How's school? Is Deedee…"

"Hey Josh. It's fine it's fine I'm just in a bit of a hurry. I haven't really been at school lately. Deedee isn't in town but I'm sure she would love to talk to you." I had the sudden urge to burst into tears and hug Josh and for him to tell me that everything would be ok. But unfortunately the highly trained spy took over the teenage girl in me when I saw a reflection in the post office window of four figures in uniforms at the end of the road.

"I'm sorry Josh, I have to go." I pushed past Josh and sprinted around the corner. If I turned and looked back I would have seen Josh stare after me and four teenage spies run after me.

I sprinted down the next street. Black cars lined on side of the street, a group of 'civilians' got out of the car. Something told me that they weren't civilians or CIA agents. To prove my thoughts a few of them pulled out guns and started firing in my direction. I ducked and began to crawl out of the way of the bullets. I had my back against a rubbish bin and my hands over my ears trying to block out the sound of gunfire and breaking glass. I crouched behind the bin, ready to run behind another bin. I was about to run, my hands braced on the pavement when I heard Zach yell, "Cammie!"

Zach ran down the street, his feet crunching against the glass-lined pavers.

I heard someone shout, "Hold your fire!"

The chorus of gunshots seized.

Zach grabbed my forearm and pulled me after him.

Zach pulled me through the streets of Roseville, trying to avoid the black vans circling Roseville. Zach dragged me towards the supermarket car park. The only car parked there was an old van. The door slid open and Liz and Jonas jumped out. Liz squealed and gave me a hug. Zach still had a very firm grip on my forearm. Jonas nodded at Zach. Zach pulled me towards the van but I dragged my feet across and pulled in the opposite direction.

Zach stopped trying to force me into the van, grabbed my wrists (still firmly) and asked, "Why don't you come back to Gallagher? We can protect you."

"I'm not going back to Gallagher to be put under 24/7 supervision again. I won't go back there!" By then I was shouting and Bex, Grant and Macey had found us. "Go back where?" Macey asked.

"Sublevel 4" I said. I pulled my wrists out of Zach's grasp ignoring the red marks his hands had left, turned my back to everyone and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes, jerked my head up and spun back around when I heard the sound of gunshots bouncing against tarmac.

"Run!" Yelled Jonas.

Zach leapt backwards and grabbed my hand, and we ran towards the van. I seen Liz fall into the van closely followed by Macey, Bex and Grant. Jonas had scrambled through the front door. Zach pushed me through the door in front of him.

Once everyone was piled into the van Grant slammed the door shut and yelled, "Drive Jonas! Drive!"

Jonas stamped down on the accelerator and we began to speed away. Gunshots still rattled around us.

"Good thing you used bulletproof glass for the windows Liz." When Liz didn't reply I turned and looked at her. Liz was sitting in the corner of the van with her back up against a seat and both hands over her stomach. She had gone very pale and tears were rolling down her face.

"Lizzie, what's wrong? Are you ok?" I took one of Liz's hands in my own and immediately realised what was wrong. Liz's hands were covered in blood and more was seeping through her blouse.

"She's been shot."

"What?" Exclaimed Jonas. The van violently swerved before Jonas put his hands back on the steering wheel. Bex and Macey came to help me with Liz.

"Lizzie look at me" Said Bex, Liz looked like she was about to fall asleep. "I need you to keep your eyes open."

Bex took Liz's hands in her own while Macey snatched a rug from under a seat and was trying to soak up most of the blood and apply pressure to Liz's bleeding stomach.

"You're going to be alright Liz." Macey choked. "We're going to get you help."

"Jonas," I barked, "we need to get to Gallagher NOW!"

* * *

**Now if Cammie got shot, that would've been to obvious. Abby got shot in the books so I'm not about to go shoot her and Macey, well I can see why people would think that it was Macey who got shot but no. **

**Sneak Peak!**


	15. Back to Gallagher

**Chapter 14 **

**Back to Gallagher: Bex POV**

The tyres crunched against the gravel path as we sped towards the Gallagher Academy's doors. Grant picked up Liz and was about to carry her out of the van when Jonas was waiting at the door.

"Give her to me, I can carry her."

Grant let Jonas take Liz and to my surprise he took her in his arms and ran into the mansion. Zach and Macey were making sure that Cammie got back into the mansion. Even Cammie couldn't evade an overprotective boyfriend and the make-up and fashion expert (even without eyeliner Macey is still very lethal).

I stared after Jonas and Liz then down at my hands. They were covered in blood. I started to try and wipe the blood off. I now had bloody handprints all over my blouse. Grant noticed what I was doing . He said. "Com'n let's go wash it off." Grant put his hands on my shoulders and led me back into the mansion.

Upon entering the mansion I was surprised to find it … empty. I know spies are supposed to be prepared for any situation but I was more than surprised to find the Gallagher Academy (a school for teenage girls) silent. No girls were running around asking to borrow acid lipstick or the latest issue of _Espionage Weekly _(the magazine that Tina Walter's mother often writes for along with several other fashion magazines).

Grant practically carried me up the stairs into the suite that Macey, Liz, Deedee and I shared. We barricaded ourselves in the bathroom. I used the whole bottle of hand wash and most of the hot water to get the blood off my hands. The water flowing down the drain was a light red.

I didn't want to stay in a bloodstained blouse so I asked Grant, "Could you please get me a clean shirt? There are in the chest of drawers, middle drawer." Grant slipped out of the bathroom.

A few seconds later I heard him wolf whistle and say, "Nice knickers Bex."

"GRANT!" I yelled, my British accent sounded really thick when I yelled. "Get out of my knickers drawer!" I stormed out of the bathroom and snatched my pair of bonds knickers out of Grant's hand. I shoved them back in the drawer and slammed it shut. I opened the next drawer down and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of track pants and marched back into the bathroom.

Once I had gotten changed I came out of the bathroom and flung my clothes in a heap on my bed (what use is a clean room when you are only going to mess it up again?). "I want to see Liz."

We walked up to the hospital ward, only passing a few eighth graders whispering about what they think is in the lake (they really have no idea, they thought that the government tried to somehow genetically alter the DNA code of a certain species of fish to become animal spies and they now live in the Gallagher Academy lake). The hospital ward was empty apart from two beds at the far end of the ward, both surrounded by curtains. We walked to the end of the ward, our feet shuffling against the cold granite floors.

One of the curtains was slightly open, just enough for someone to slip through, or see through. I craned my head around and peered through the curtain. There was a teenage boy with glasses on sitting beside the bed and a blonde girl who seemed to be unconscious in the bed. Grant and I snuck in, careful not to make too much noise as to wake up Liz.

"How is she looking Jonas?" I asked. I perched on the edge of the bed, Grant lent against the wall.

"She lost a lot of blood but they got the bullet out of her. The sleeping stuff they gave her hasn't worn off yet. She should wake up soon." Jonas said, he was still wearing his Blackthorne uniform, a patch of blood stained the front.

"Jonas go get changed." Grant said. "You stink. Literally. Bex and I can watch Liz." Jonas sniffed his shirt and grimaced at the smell.

"Come get me as soon as she wakes up." I nodded at Jonas and he left the ward.

Grant whispered "He really does stink. What exactly do they cook up in chemistry here?"

Grant began to pace the ward while I watched Liz. Her chest was slowly rising and falling.

"Where did Cammie go?" I asked. "I didn't see where Zach and Macey dragged her." Grant shrugged and continued to pace. We stayed in silence for a few minutes before the sound of high heels clicking on stone floor echoed through the room. I could hear a curtain being pulled back but it wasn't the one that Liz, Grant and I were behind.

I didn't mean to eavesdrop; I swear I was raised to be polite. But I was also raised to be a spy so forget being polite I want to know what is going on.

I heard a female voice whisper, "Hi sweetie, how are you going?"

Another voice growled back, "Fine, but I would be a lot better if I wasn't handcuffed to the bed." I heard the sound of metal on metal, as if someone was rattling a chain.

"Sorry Squirt, it's for your own good." Another voice replied.

I recognised the last voice and only one person ever called one girl 'Squirt'. It was Abby, Cammie and Mrs Morgan.

"We tried Sublevel 4 but you broke out of there so we are going to try this." I threw open the curtain surrounding Liz's bed and stormed towards Cammie's bed. I flung back the curtain and was surprised by what I saw. Both of Cammie's hands and wrists were wrapped in cotton bandages. Her right wrist was handcuffed to the bed frame (that explains the chain rattling).

"What is in Sublevel 4?" I asked (I may have shouted that … whoops).

"Please keep your voice down Rebecca. Miss Sutton is trying to recover from a gunshot wound." Mrs Morgan scolded.

Abby had one hand on her arm over her own bullet wound as she said, "Miss Sutton was very, very lucky."

Abby turned and began to walk out of Cammie's partition when she stopped.

"As for Sublevel 4, there are more secrets about this school than even Gillian Gallagher herself knows." Abby left, closely followed by Rachel. Cammie looked at me then at the handcuff on her wrist then back at me.

"Do you have a bobby pin or a paperclip by any chance?"

* * *

**Yea it was a bit of a filler but ayways. How would you like to see this fanfic end? I'm a bit stuck at the moment so yea. **

**Sneak Peak! **

_"10 bucks that they kiss in under 10 minutes."_

_"I'll say 5."_

_"You're on."_


	16. Home in the Hospital Ward

**Yea I meant to update this before today but I had homework (Pythagoras thereom can be quite annoying)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does. **

* * *

**Chapter 15: Home in the Hospital Ward **

**Grant POV**

"So why did they handcuff you to the bed?" I asked.

"_They_ (Abby, Mrs Morgan and Mr Solomon) though it would keep me here. At the moment they don't need handcuffs to keep me here." Replied Cammie. Cammie had slipped her hand into Liz's, only she couldn't hold her hand because both of her hands were wrapped I bandages. "What is with all the bandages?" Asked Bex.

"Yea why do you look like a five-year-old with a budget Halloween costume?" I asked.

Cammie explained, "I got glass in my hands and up my arms. So instead of using 5 million bandaids they mummified me." I laughed, Bex shot me a death glare and I quickly stopped laughing.

Bex heaved herself off the chair. "I'm going to go find Macey and make sure she hasn't found Jonas and tortured him into wearing a shirt without pens in his chest pocket." I pecked Bex lightly on the lips before she left the hospital wing. Cammie was still looking at Liz.

"So what are you thinking about all this little sis'?"

"One) I am not your 'little sis' and two) my emotions haven't exactly caught up with my head and my heart yet."

After 23 minutes and 43 seconds Bex came back to the hospital wing with Jonas, who had his laptop tucked under his arm and two ball point pens tucked in his shirt pocket (Macey hadn't tortured him then). They were closely followed by Zach and Macey who were bickering over one thing or another.

"At one point or another you are going to have to tell her." Macey scolded.

"Tell her what?" Zach asked, playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me Zachary. You are going to have to tell Cammie about _her_." Macey hissed.

I seen the muscles around Cammie's jaw clench, she looked as if she was pretending to look like she didn't know something. Jonas came and stood beside me and whispered, "10 bucks that they kiss in under 10 minutes."

"I'll say 5."

"You're on."

I hid my smirk (I couldn't have everyone thinking that I'm copying Zach). Jonas and I always bet on Zach and I always win (well most of the time, 79.2% according to Jonas). Zach and Macey pulled the curtain right back, bathing us in light. Zach immediately went towards Cammie but Macey went and stood beside Bex. Zach was looking at Cammie, but she was refusing to meet his gaze. He looked her up and down, from the cut underneath her left eye to her arms and hands.

"Cammie I …" He began.

"Zach what happened?" Zach looked take aback. "Don't deny it I know you know, someone always knows. So what is it that you know about _her_?"

Zach paused and glanced at Bex and Macey who nodded. He then looked at me, I nodded in response. He looked at Cammie and said, "We have her here at Gallagher."

Now Bex is a little bit of a drama queen (define 'little') so when Cammie heard the news I thought she took it quite well. "She is here? In Sublevel 4?" Cammie whisper-yelled.

"What is in Sublevel 4 and what ever happened to Sublevel 3?" Bex asked.

Cammie explained, "Sublevel 4 is a holding facility and Sublevel 3, well they had to find some place to put the helicopter and vans."

Bex thought for a moment and then nodded slowly, she was obviously still trying to figure out how that works. Zach stood behind Cammie and put his hands on her shoulders. "Come on Gallagher Girl, let's go get those bandages off." Cammie let go of Liz's hand and got off the bed. Before she could even look back at Liz, Zach had spun her around and was kissing her. Cammie looked panicked at first but then she relaxed and put her fingers in Zach's hair.

I whispered to Jonas, "4 minutes and 34 seconds. Pay up." Jonas sighed and dug $10 out of his pocket. He shoved the money into my hand behind our back so that the girls and Zach didn't see.

Liz began to stir under the sheets and Jonas immediately raced to her side. He clasped his hand over her and whispered, "Lizzie, wake up." Liz blinked and opened her eyes, squinting at the bright light.

"Come on." I said, "Let's leave them alone for a while."

* * *

**My favourite scene in the the whole Fanfic is in the next chapter! (It's not my favourite because of Zammie action, but because of something Macey does)**

**Question: Do you want a happy ending? or a cliffie ending with a sequel? This could go either way at the moment so please let me know in a PM or a review! **


	17. Secret in Sublevel 4

**The scene between Macey and Cammie at the end of this chapter has to be my favourite, not because it's fluffy or one of them starts joking around or anything but because I like how Macey isn't the princess who waltzed into Gallagher in combat boots or in heels and a cast but she's a stronger Macey.**

**Sorry 'bout the long author's note. I'll let you read!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Secret in Sublevel 4 **

**Macey POV**

The elevator ride down to Sublevel 4 was quiet.

Actually, quiet is an understatement.

It was dead silent.

Bex was sucking the tip of her finger, where the blood test needle had pricked her. Grant was staring a Bex. _Way to be covert Grant. _Cammie had her head back and was staring at the ceiling. I looked up where she was looking. There was a panel in the shape of a square bolted to the roof. _That's not unusual. _Zach had his poker face on. _That is usual. _

The last time I saw Cassandra Goode she had a gun at Grant's forehead and was threatening to kill him and Bex and kidnap Zach and me. The woman sitting calmly in Sublevel 4 felt like a completely different person to the woman who had almost killed two of my roommates and killed one of their boyfriend's and kidnapped the other.

She sat bolt upright, staring at the pane of one-way glass. She couldn't see us but it was still unnerving having those green eyes stare you down. Headmistress Morgan was standing observing Ms Goode's behaviour.

"She's good." Noted Rachel. "But we're better."

Zach didn't look at his mother but stepped away from us as if he was anticipating what would come next.

"Zach we want you to talk to her." Ms Morgan said.

Zach didn't say anything.

"Zach…" Ms Morgan began.

"I'll do it. What do you want me to say?" He asked.

"I need you to get her to talk. We need answers and we don't exactly get praised upon for torture from the CIA."

Zach nodded and Rachel let him into the room. Cassandra shifted her gaze upon seeing her son. Her mouth was moving but we couldn't see what she was saying. Zach shrugged and slid his hands into his pockets. He said something that none of us could hear and Cassandra stood up with an angry scowl spread across her face. She looked as if she was shouting. Zach shouted back at her.

Cammie turned on her heel and stalked towards the elevator. We all looked after her. Bex and Liz looked as if they were about to head after her but I stopped them both and said, "I get her."

I jogged after Cammie. "Cammie wait." I ordered. I slipped into the elevator with her just as the doors were about to close. Cammie slumped down against the wall of the elevator and stared at the floor. "I just couldn't stay down there."

"Cammie I…"

"Don't comfort me Macey."

"I was actually going to suggest that we find you some other clothes." I lied. "That red jacket looks like it's been through material hell and back again." Cammie smiled. I held out my hand and hauled her to her feet.

Upon entering our… my suite Cammie flopped down on my bed and closed her eyes. I quickly swatted her off the bed and into the bathroom.

"You have five minutes to be scrubbed clean." I said, closing the bathroom door behind me.

I was rummaging through the wardrobe looking for some clothes for Cammie to wear when someone opened the door and came into the suite. I poked my head out of the wardrobe and immediately wished I hadn't because a fashion disaster by the name of Deedee had just walked in. "Hello?" She sang. "Is anybody in here?"

"Hi Deedee." I chimed. "How are you?"

"Macey!" Deedee exclaimed. "I didn't know you would be up here. Who's in the shower?"

"Bex." I lied. "We just had P&E."

"Oh." She said. "Well I have to get to Countries of the World so I'll see you at dinner."

"See you later." I smiled. As soon as she left the room I dropped he nice girl act and pulled out and clean t-shirt and track pants for Cammie.

I put the clothes just inside the bathroom door and waited for Cammie to finish her shower. When she came out she looked a lot cleaner. Her wet hair dangled around her shoulders and for the first time I noticed that Cammie looked exhausted.

"Cammie don't give up." I said, trying to cheer her up.

She kept her head buried in her hands and sighed, "This is my entire fault. It's my fault Liz got shot – her parents don't even know what she does here! It's my fault that the C.O.C came to Roseville and it's my fault that we are all in danger!" Her voice went quiet a she said, "I can't do this anymore." She shook her head, hiding her face with her wet hair.

"Fine, have it your way." I began to dig around in one of my drawers. "Where did I put them?" I mumbled to myself. I closed my hands around a box that I had buried in my drawer when I first came to Gallagher. I opened the packet of cigarettes, took one out and placed it between my lips. I lit it with the lighter I kept in the packet. I breathed in the smoke and began to cough. The smoke tasted disgusting but if I was going to prove my point to Cammie I was going to have to go all the way. I was about to take another drag from the cigarette when a hand grabbed my wrist. Cammie had stood up and was stopping me from putting the cigarette in my mouth.

"If you put that in your mouth Macey McHenry, then I'm going to have to break your wrist."

I smiled and lowered my hand. I took the packet of cigarettes and the one I had been smoking and flushed them down the toilet, glad to be rid of them and surprised that I hadn't done that earlier.

* * *

**I have started writing the sequel! So there aren't too many chapters left but there is plently for you to keep reading. **

**_x _Sarah a.k.a AussieGallagherGirl **


	18. Blood isn't Love

**I got the title idea for this chapter from a teaser for _City of Lost Souls_ by Cassandra Clare "Blood isn't love. Just ask Clary." Just incase you wanted to know. **

**I've put up a poll on my profile to what the sequel should be called, 'Seek as you Spy' or 'Blink of an Eye', so please go vote!**

**Some people mentioned wanting to read Zach's POV for the last chapter so here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Blood isn't love **

**Zach POV**

"She's good." Noted Rachel. "But we're better."

I didn't want to look at _her._ I knew what was coming next. I tried to step away but the ghosting away thing doesn't work with so many people close to you who will notice you're missing.

"Zach we want you to talk to her." Ms Morgan said.

I didn't say anything.

"Zach…" Ms Morgan began.

"I'll do it. What do you want me to say?" I asked.

"I need you to get her to talk. We need answers and we don't exactly get praised upon for torture from the CIA."

I nodded.

Ms Morgan unlocked the door and let me into the cell. When she first saw me she looked surprised.

"Zachary, what are you doing here?"

I shoved my hands in my pockets and played innocent.

"Getting an education." I answered. "Blackthorne doesn't offer Culture and Assimilation."

She didn't laugh.

"Don't lie to me Zachary. I raised you, I know all your tricks." She sneered, narrowing her eyes at me.

"You left me at Blackthorne to become part of the Circle." I yelled. "You were never around to raise me."

"You wanted to become a member of the Circle!"

"I never wanted that. You just never took the time to ask what I wanted. I know why Dad left, and why he wouldn't come back."

"Your father left because he was a double agent."

"My father left because of you. You think I wanted to honeypot a girl I've actually fallen in love with just so you can torture her? You think I wanted to stay with you after what you done?" My voice got louder as I finished. "Think again."

I tuned away from her and back towards the door. Before I left however, I said one last thing. "Talk, tell them what they want to know, otherwise I'll never talk to you again."

She stood dumbfounded. "Fine Zachary, FINE! See how much I care when you get yourself killed, when you get Cammie killed."

I slammed the door as I left the cell.

"Zach what did she say?" Ms Morgan asked.

"She'll talk, just not right now." I glanced around at everyone and noticed that Cammie was missing, so was Macey. "Where's Cammie and McHenry?"

It was Bex who answered. "Cammie left after mother dearest in there" she jerked her thumb at the pacing form of my mother "started shouting. Macey followed her."

I stormed into the elevator and race up to Cammie's suite. I slowed down before reaching the door, and knocked twice. A sharp voice came from inside that could only belong to Macey. "Goode if that's you, go away, she doesn't want to talk to you right now."

"McHenry if you still want your door on its hinges I suggest you open it now." I replied.

The door opened to a very annoyed Macey. "You take the door off and I break your arm." I peered around her shoulder, paying no attention to her rambles. "Well you may as well come in before Tina comes around." Macey stood aside and let me in. Cammie was sitting on the window sill, staring out at the manicured grounds. She looked exhausted but not beaten.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." I said with a smirk plastered across my face.

"Hi Zach." She breathed without turning around.

"How are you?" I asked, wiping the smirk off my face.

"Tired." She replied. "A couple of months of running away from enemy agents doesn't allow much time for R&R." She slid off the window sill and stood with her back against the window sill. She came towards me, as if to see that if she touched me I would disappear. She extended a hand and laid it on my shoulder. She didn't move her hand. I reached for her other hand and placed it on my other shoulder, I pulled her close. I wrapped my arms around her waist, her arms formed a circle around my neck. I felt her chin on my shoulder. She was quiet when we pulled apart. I didn't want to leave her so I pulled her close again and our lips met. She stood on my shoes and ran her hands through my hair, I had hit a growth spurt since she ran away and I now towered over her. I deepened the kiss, our lips locking and unlocking.

I heard a small _click _and Cammie sprang away. Macey was standing with her camera out, she had snapped a picture of Cammie and I kissing.

"Well, it's about time Zach." I pulled a face at Macey and Cammie laughed.

"I have something for you." I pulled a small jewellery box out of my pocket

When I opened it Cammie gasped. I took the necklace out of the box and walked around behind Cammie. I put the chain over her head until it rested on her neck. She pulled her hair aside and allowed me to fasten the clip at the nape of her neck. Cammie fingered the necklace with her fingertips, admiring the 'xoxo' that was written in small jewels. "Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

**Well Cammie finally got the xoxo necklace!**

**There are only 3 chapter left! :( but good news! less than two weeks until 'Out of Sight Out of Time'! EEEHHHH! Have you seen the book trailer and read the second chapter yet? I have. Imagine Liz hacking and then half the speed of her typing and that was me yesturday trying to find the trailer. (I found it on Facebook)**

**Don't forget to vote and review!**


	19. Deal with the Devil

**This was originally meant 2 be split into two chapters but it is now 1!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Deal with the Devil **

**Jonas POV**

"Lizzie, wake up." Liz stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. She squinted at the bright light flooding through the windows.

"Jonas," She groaned, "where are we?"

"We're at Gallagher, in the hospital ward." Liz looked around, taking her surroundings in. "Cammie! Oh my gosh!" Liz sat up and immediately gasped in pain.

"Whoa, whoa Liz lie down." I softly pushed Liz back down. She had one hand over her stomach where she had been shot, the other hand bracing herself on the sheets. "Here take a drink." I poured a cup of water from a jug sitting on the table and handed it to Liz. I helped her sit up slightly so she wouldn't choke. She sipped from the cup before lying back on the pillow.

"Jonas, what happened?" She croaked, "I don't remember anything."

"Well, we went to go and help Zach, Grant, Bex and Macey bring back Cammie. We found her in a car park but the Circle started shooting at us before we got away and you got hit."

"What about Cammie?"

"She's fine."

"I want to go home." Liz sighed.

"I know Liz, but you have to stay here. Your parents can't know."

"I know Jonas." Tears began to roll down Liz's face. "I just miss them."

"I know Lizzie." I slipped my hand into hers and wiped the tears off her face. The tip of her nose and rings around her eyes had gone pink while the rest of her face was pale. Even though she was upset she still looked beautiful. I was careful not to hurt Liz as I softly pressed my lips to hers. At first she seemed surprised but then she relaxed. "I love you Elizabeth."

**Cammie**

"It's good to have you back Cammie." Mum said, handing me a cup of 2 minute noodles. I took the cup and began slurping the hot noodles out of the plastic cup. The microwave _dinged_ and Mum brought out a slightly crispy (and by crispy I meant burnt) plate of chicken nuggets. She sat down on the couch next to me. She looked happy for the first time in ages. She had no make-up on, she was wearing Dad's old Nebraska jumper and a genuine smile was spread across her face.

"It's good to be back Mum." Mum set her nuggets down and open her arms.

"Come here kiddo." I shifted along the couch and into my mum's embrace. It felt good to be back but the reality was that I won't be back for long, just long enough for me to get what I need, check that Liz is okay and go.

When everyone in the Gallagher Academy was enjoying our chef's dinner I was sneaking back into Sublevel 4. I know I have only just escaped from there but there's a reason I'm sneaking into Gallagher's version of a holding cell.

The elevator brought me into the crisp, clean, silent environment of Sublevel 4. Stepping across the tiled floors my steps sounded like gunshots and everything seemed to either speed up or slow down as I contemplated the consequences of what I was about to do. I flicked a switch on the wall and the familiar silhouette of Cassandra Goode appeared behind three inches of bulletproof glass. Her back was to the window. As she turned around she didn't seem surprised to find that she could see out of her cell.

"Cameron. I wasn't expecting to find you here." She said. Even though she said she was suprised there was no hint of suprise in her voice.

"I wasn't expecting you too."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes and declared, "You want something Miss Morgan. I can see it in your eyes."

I crossed my arms over my chest and set my jaw in a straight line. "I want answers." I replied coldly. "And you have them."

"It's funny Cammie, the things we want but can't have." She began. "Like take me for instance, I want out of this cell and I want my son to come with me. But that isn't necessarily going to happen, is it."

"What if I could help you cut down the time you will spend in a cell. I can put in a good word with the CIA is you tell me what I want to know."

"I don't believe you have the power you think you do."

"Maybe you are right, but I do know how to get out of Sublevel 4 without being seen, I am the Chameleon after all." Cassandra seemed mildly interested now. "I know virtually every passageway in and out of this school; I know the cameras' blind spots, the routes the groundsmen take and the quickest way out."

"That may be but how can I be sure that you can get me out?"

"I have a plan, but I need your contacts."

"Just what exactly are you planning?"

"I'm planning to get answers." I began to walk away but Cassandra interrupted me before I reached the elevator.

"One more request." I stopped and listened. "You come with me. I can't get you the answers you seek if you're under the protection of the Gallagher Alumni."

"What exactly are you asking?"

"I want you to join the Circle."

"Ok." I whispered. "Ok, you have a deal. I'll join the Circle if you get me the answers."

* * *

**One more chapter to go! What do you think is going to happen? (*insert evil face here*) I know what happens! MWA HA HA **


	20. Kidnapping a Chameleon

**I really hope this chapter is alright, I found the end very hard to write. **

* * *

**Chapter 19: Kidnapping a Chameleon**

**Cammie POV**

P&E at the Gallagher Academy teaches students to not only kick box, climb cliffs and spar but to defend themselves against weapons such as knifes, broken bottles and Taser guns. After four years of studying P&E for field training I know how to kill a man with a knife and leave no fingerprints, dislocate someone's shoulder in under three seconds and that Bex favours her right leg when doing roundhouse kicks. It's because of the aforementioned training that I know that you should never underestimate your classmates when sparring and it is extremely hard to fake a fight in front of them, especially when that fight includes you faking your own kidnapping.

"Cammie are you alright?" Bex asked in Italian. She was still speaking Italian as it had been the required language at dinnertime.

"Yes, Bex. I was just thinking about how much extra credit I'm going to need to graduate." I said, switching back to English.

"I can help with that Cammie." Bex replied, sitting down next to me with a chart in her hands." Liz calculated how much work you'll need to do to catch up since she's not allowed to do any other homework." Bex started rambling on about COW extra credit and how I'll need to have the manners of a French maid to pass culture and assimilation. "You aren't listening are you?"

"Huh? Of course I am."

"No you're not. What are you thinking about?" _My own kidnapping. _"Oooh! Let me guess. Is it Zach?" My hand instinctively went to the necklace around my neck. "Are you two official yet, or is Tina just making up more rumours?"

"Hmmm…half and half." I hummed.

"So you're not official?"

"I want to be." My voice lowered to a whisper, "But that's not going to happen."

"Sorry Cammie, I didn't catch that last part."

"Don't worry Bex."

I left our suite and went for a walk, trying to clear my head and concentrate on something else rather than what was about to happen. My internal clock told me that it was 7:54; I had to be in position in 2 minutes. I kept my pace even as I rounded the hallways towards the Tapestry of Gillian Gallagher's family tree. I went to look at the passageway hidden behind it, but it had been blocked off with the majority of the other ones.

7:55 – One minute to go. I ran my finger over the tapestry until I reached Macey McHenry near the bottom. I picked at a loose thread.

7:56 – any second now… I heard heavy breathing from behind me. I turned and Ms Goode was there with a group of her goons. The fight was about to begin.

I should have parried the punch.

_But I didn't. _

I should have twisted away from the punch aimed for my face.

_But I didn't. _

The punch hit me right in the nose. I fell backwards, losing my balance, one hand trying to stop the flow of blood coming out of my nostrils. Landing on my back I scrambled to my feet. I noticed the man creeping up behind me but I had to pretend not to as I prepared to face another attacker. They made a grab for my neck, their fingers closing around the chain of my necklace. They pulled and the thin links in the chain broke. I gasped in pain as the broken chain grazed the back of my neck. My back pressed against something, _someone, _and I knew that this fight was going to end. An arm crossed my body pushing my arms against my sides. Another hand brought a knife to my neck. I felt the cool temperature of the blade as it pressed against the hot skin on my neck. I froze, not wanting the knife to pierce my skin. The arm around my body left and instead a hand buried itself into my hair, pulling my head back. I hissed in pain, the attacker only pushed the blade into my skin, drawing a line of blood. I gritted my teeth, trying to ignore the blood slowly tripping down my neck, staining the collar of my shirt.

"Cammie!" A familiar British accent screamed.

"Let her go!" Zach growled.

"Oh I don't think I'll be doing that Zachary." Snickered Cassandra Goode. "You see Miss Morgan wants her answers and I am taking her to them."

"You won't take her to answers you'll torture her for them!" Zach shouted.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." I was knocked out.

I woke up in a moving van, surprisingly not tied up. A goon was driving while Cassandra was in the front seat. She turned around to me and said. "Welcome to the Circle of Cavan Cammie."

* * *

**I'm so annoyed that 'Out of Sight, Out of Time' isn't out in Australia yet! UUUGGGHHH! I can't sleep cause I'm thinking about the book and I'm driving my friends and family insane from talking about it! (although my friends were pretty insane already)**

**The sequel is going to be called 'Blink of an Eye' and I will post the next chapter in a few days :) **

**Sneak Peaks of Sequel! **

**#1 **_Rouge_ Gallagher Girls turn into infamous leaders of international terrorist groups.

**#2** "Trust me Grant, you really don't want one. I have all the cooking skills of Ms Morgan."


End file.
